O começo de algo novo
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Existem três palavras que Puck nunca usou antes. Mas agora não consegue parar de pensar em Quinn... E precisa dizer isso a ela. Fic escrita para o Challenge Janeiro/2010 do fórum Need for Fic.


O começo de algo novo

Fanfic escrita para o desafio Fanfic do Mês de Janeiro/2010 do fórum Need for Fic - tema: Primeiro "Eu Te Amo".

* * *

_This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

Quinn estava grávida. Simples assim. Não, na verdade não era nada simples. Ainda não havia digerido essa informação direito, desde que Finn havia me contado. Desde aquele dia, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Durante a noite, mal dormia, pois não conseguia desligar o meu cérebro, que ficava dando voltas e mais voltas em torno desse mesmo fato. Ao levantar, continuava pensando nisso. Sempre tentei ser um cara durão, que não mostra seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Porém, precisava tomar uma decisão de uma vez por todas e tirar isso da minha cabeça, pois estava enlouquecendo guardando tudo isso dentro de mim.

Decidi confrontar a causadora da minha insônia. Dane-se se isso estragasse a minha amizade com o Finn. Precisava falar com ela, caso contrário minha cabeça iria explodir. Agarrei seu pulso quando a vi passando sozinha pelo corredor da escola.

"Quinn, preciso falar com você."

Ela puxou seu punho de volta. Parecia brava.

"O que você quer, Puck?"

"Só me ouça um segundo, ok?"

Quinn pensou por um ou dois segundos antes de responder, cruzando os braços.

"Está bem. Diga."

"Ouvi dizer que você vai dar o nosso bebê para a adoção."

Ela arregalou os olhos e me puxou para um canto do corredor.

"Onde você ouviu isso?"

"Não importa. É verdade, não é?"

"Sim. Mas não é nosso bebê. Lembre-se, é meu e de Finn."

Finn. Sempre ele.

"Qual é, Quinn? Será que você não se cansa de mentir desse jeito? Por que você simplesmente não admite que dormimos juntos e que agora você está carregando o meu filho?"

"Não é tão simples assim, Puck! Minha reputação por aqui já está bastante ruim desde que a escola inteira soube que eu estou grávida. Você tem noção do que fariam se soubesse que eu traí o meu namorado? Além disso, eu só tenho dezesseis anos, não estou preparada para ter um bebê!"

"Você pode ter esse bebê. Comigo."

Ela revirou os olhos, como se essa ideia fosse absurda.

"Quinn, você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem. E eu sei que você gosta de mim, caso contrário não teria dormido comigo naquela noite."

"E eu estava bêbada...", ela começou a protestar. Impedi-la, erguendo a palma de minha mão à sua frente.

"Você não estava tão bêbada assim, a ponto de não me reconhecer e não saber o que estávamos fazendo."

Quinn não protestou. Sabia que ela concordaria comigo. Segurei sua mão.

"Eu lhe ajudarei em tudo. Vou trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro para sustentar você e o bebê. Você pode contar comigo."

Lágrimas surgiram no canto de seus belos olhos azuis.

"Mas o que iremos fazer com o Finn? Não suportaria ter de magoá-lo..."

"Nem eu. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Vamos ter que contar para ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quanto antes, melhor."

"Sim... assim ele sofrerá menos, eu acho."

Ela enxugou as lágrimas, que agora escorriam pelo seu rosto, com as costas da mão direita. A mão esquerda continuava protegida pela minha. Esse era o momento pelo qual eu havia esperado tanto. Se não dissesse algo agora, nunca mais conseguiria tirar esse peso de dentro do meu peito. Apertei sua mão.

"Quinn, existem três palavras que eu nunca pronunciei a ninguém antes. Mas eu sei que você é a pessoa para quem eu devo dizer isso. Eu te amo, Quinn. Desde a primeira vez que a vi. Para mim, aquela noite que passamos juntos foi um sonho que se tornou realidade. E o resultado, você está carregando consigo, agora. Fique comigo, Quinn. Por favor."

Ela puxou-me para mais perto, soltou suas mãos das minhas e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço. Meu coração batia a mil. Senti o cheiro adocicado de seus cabelos loiros, presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

"Eu também te amo, Noah Puckerman."

Selamos nossa amizade, nosso amor e aquele momento com um beijo. Era o começo de algo novo.


End file.
